Miscellaneous unorganized material/KTVQ
http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=1 edit History The station began broadcasting on November 9, 1953 as KOOK-TV, Montana's second television station; Butte's KXLF-TV had signed on in August. The station carried programming from all three major networks of the time—CBS, NBC, ABC and DuMont Television Network--[1] but has always been a primary CBS affiliate. It lost DuMont when that network shut down in 1956 and lost NBC when KGHL-TV (now KULR-TV) signed on in 1958. The station changed its callsign to KTVQ in 1973. On September 1, 1975, channel 2 picked up a secondary affiliation with NBC after KULR opted to take a primary affiliation with ABC. It shared NBC with KULR until KOUS (now KHMT) signed on in 1980. In 1970, channel 2 picked up a secondary affiliation with PBS, mainly for Sesame Street. It was standard practice at the time for PBS to offer its programming to any interested commercial outlet in areas where no PBS station was available. Channel 2's secondary PBS affiliation lasted until Montana PBS finally signed on in 1984. The station has, along with most other MTN stations, been the leader in local news ratings. It remains the only Billings television station that has not changed its affiliation. In February 2009, KULR, KTVQ and two other stations in the Billings market were refused Federal Communications Commission permission[2] to end analogue broadcasts and operate as digital-only effective on the originally-scheduled February 17, 2009 date.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=2 edit Personalities http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=3 edit Current news personalities News Anchors *'Jay Kohn': 5:30 & 10:00 Weekday News Anchor/Assistant News Director *'Becky Hillier': 5:30 & 10:00 Weekday News Anchor *'Angela Douglas': Montana this Morning and Statewide Noon Anchor/Reporter *'Nikki Laurenzo': 5:30 & 10:00 Weekend News Anchor/Reporter General Assignment Reporters *'Amanda Venegas' *'David Jay' *'Kelly Werthmann' *'Jon Arneson': Montana This Morning - Road Watch Montana Reporters may also fill in as anchor when needed STORMTracker Weather Team *'Bob McGuire': (Member; NWA) Chief Meteorologist *'Ed McIntosh': (Member; NWA) Morning and Statewide Noon Meteorologist *'Jeff Womack': Weekend Weather Anchor/Reporter *'Rob Griggs': Fill-in Weather Anchor Sports *'Scott Breen': Sports Director/Sports Anchor *'Casey Conlon': Weekend Sports Anchor/Sports Reporter *'Dan Cimmino': Sports Reporter Commentary *'Vic Miller' Northern AG Network *'Farm and Ranch reports on Montana This Morning and Noon News' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=4 edit Notable news personalities *'Laura Hendrickson:' Former 5:30 and 10:00 news anchor *'Joe Gehl:' fill in meteorologist and anchor before moving to Texas. *'Courtney Hanson:' currently lives in Phoenix Arizona as of 2010. *'Gus Koernig:' worked here as anchor before joining KULR. *'Julie Lovell:' 5:30 & 10:00 news anchor, moved to Atlanta, Georgia in 2010. *'Jennifer Rohrer:' KHQ-TV anchor, reporter, worked here before KHQ-TV *'Matt Winer:' ESPN sportscaster, worked here before ESPN. *'Kathy Weber:' worked here as a anchor/reporter before moving to KPAX-TV *'Mark Moraniec:' worked here as the morning and statewide noon meteorologist here and left in August 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=5 edit News/Station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=6 edit Morning Newscast Titles *''Carter Reporter'' (1953-1961) *''Today In Montana'' (1978-1995) *''Daybreak'' (1995-2003) *''Montana This Morning'' (2003-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=7 edit Noon Newscast Titles *''The Noon News'' (1960s-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=8 edit Evening Newscast Titles *''Montana's News Station'' (1993-present) *''The 5:30 News'' (1953-present) *''The 10:00 News'' (1953-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=9 edit Weekend Evening Newscast Titles *''The Weekend Edition'' (????-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=10 edit Weather Titles *''Storm Tracker Weather'' (2003-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=11 edit Station slogans *''The News Station.'' (????-1996) *''Coverage You Can Count on.'' (1996-2003) *''Fair. Accurate. To the Point.'' (2003-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=12 edit News Music *''KTVQ News Theme''(1990-1993) *''Advantage Series 1''(1993-2003) *''Impact (news music series)(2003-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=13 edit References #'^' "A DuMont transmitter definitely will be operating over Channel 2 in Billings this fall tune in KOOK-TV Channel 2", ''Billings Gazette, 1953-06-01 #'^' http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/29180127/ #'^' http://www.billingsgazette.net/articles/2009/02/05/news/local/25-digitalswitch.txt http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVQ&action=edit&section=14 edit External links *KTVQ Q2 *Antenna Information *Query the FCC's TV station database for KTVQ *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KTVQ-TV